1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to composite working lathes, and more specifically, to composite working lathes having an improved arrangement of tool magazine unit devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Composite working lathes are provided with tool magazines having stored therein a plurality of tools to be supplied to tool spindles for subjecting workpieces held to the spindle for various machining processes.
Japanese patent application laid-open publication No. 2006-326793 (patent document 1) discloses a typical tool magazine arrangement in which the tool magazine is arranged on the rear side of the lathe, and Japanese patent application laid-open publication No. 06-106438 (patent document 2) discloses a tool magazine arranged on the upper portion of a spindle stock.
Further, Japanese patent application laid-open publication No. 08-118121 (patent document 3) discloses an arrangement in which the tool magazine is arranged on the upper portion of a tool spindle.